<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i can't take my eyes off you by sonlali</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441306">i can't take my eyes off you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali'>sonlali</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cuddling Ficlets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, In the back seat of the car, M/M, Making Up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>david and patrick finally go to the drive-in for the julia stiles-a-thon after they get back together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cuddling Ficlets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i can't take my eyes off you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranerys42/gifts">kiranerys42</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt fill for kira from <a href="https://language-of-love.tumblr.com/post/190450918007/cuddling-prompts-send-me-a-and-ill-write-a">this cuddling prompt list.</a> thanks for the prompt!</p><p>5. In the back seat of the car</p><p>title from "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" by Frankie Valli and the 4 Seasons</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David is silently mouthing the words along with Julia as they watch—which film is this again? <i>The Prince and Me</i>, Patrick thinks—and David seems to be enjoying himself. Patrick was relieved that they would still be able to use their tickets for the Julia Stiles-a-thon at the drive-in, especially since David chatted animatedly about the definitive ranking of Julia Stiles movies for the entire drive there. After a week apart, Patrick feels like he could listen to David speak for hours and it still wouldn’t be enough. Patrick felt David’s absence like a perpetual ache in his stomach. Every minute apart felt like it was further depleting Patrick’s life force, and now he’s trying to absorb every ounce of David he can get to recover.</p><p>With the combined effort of both of their olive branches, they were able to rebuild a certain amount of trust. Over the past week, they have mostly fallen back into their normal routine. David brings Patrick his tea every day when he arrives at the store with his own coffee and Patrick brings back their lunches from the café. Their movements at the store are a coordinated dance, seamlessly transitioning between helping customers and bantering playfully. After David’s dance, they <i>reconnected</i> physically to the point where Patrick thinks he may have briefly blacked out. Everything has been great and Patrick is beyond overjoyed to be back together with David, and yet.</p><p>And yet something still feels off. Patrick glances over at David again, and his eyes are still glued on the screen, lips moving along with each line of dialogue. David’s body language is relaxed, but there’s a clear divide between their bodies. Patrick feels every inch where they aren’t touching like a brand on his skin. This is what has been missing since they got back together. There’s good morning and good night kisses, they’ve had sex twice this week, but all the casual touches are missing.</p><p>Prior to their brief split, Patrick was in near constant physical contact with David. They would hold hands as they crossed the street to the café, David’s hand would skim Patrick’s hip as he passed by him in the store, Patrick would wrap his arms around David from behind and kiss his neck just because. Now there seems to be a careful distance between their bodies, every moment of affection brief and cursory and lacking the former layer of intimacy. </p><p>Patrick longs to reach out for David, but he keeps stopping himself. He knows that David’s walls came back up after Patrick broke his trust, and he wants to earn that trust back at David’s own pace. But maybe David is feeling some of the same uncertainty as Patrick. Maybe David needs a gentle reassuring nudge. Patrick shifts slightly so that their thighs are pressed together. He feels nearly as nervous as he did when they first started dating, when he stared at David’s hand for five minutes before David laughed and interlaced their fingers. Except David isn’t taking the final step this time, so maybe it’s time for Patrick to be brave and reach out. </p><p>David’s foot knocks into Patrick’s and it’s just the encouragement Patrick needs. He takes a deep breath… and takes a leap of faith. </p><p>Feeling immensely foolish, like a teenager on a first date, Patrick carefully raises his arm and rests it gently across David’s shoulders. Time stops and Patrick hears a ringing in his ears, but then David shifts, moving lower in the seat to rest his head on Patrick’s shoulder. Patrick releases the breath he didn’t even realize he was holding in a noisy exhale. His stomach flips and his heart races because Patrick is holding David in his arms again. </p><p>He squeezes David lightly and a thrill shoots up his spine when David curls on his side and settles with his head on Patrick’s chest and an arm wrapped around his waist. David lets out a soft sigh and Patrick feels tears of—relief or joy? maybe both?—prick at his eyelids. He takes one of David’s hands in his own and laces their fingers together. He feels his lips turning upwards in a smile and his cheeks flushing with happiness. David tangles their legs together until they are fully entwined from head to toe, and Patrick thinks that maybe David had been longing for this just as much as he had. </p><p>David’s eyes close, his attention completely drawn away from Julia and—Heath Ledger? Patrick shakes his head in confusion. Clearly he had been even more distracted then he realized. Patrick allows his own eyes to shut briefly to soak up his joy in this moment. </p><p>“Patrick?” David’s voice is soft and timid, causing Patrick’s eyes to spring open with immediate concern. </p><p>“Yeah?” he tries to instill a sense of calm in his own voice.</p><p>“We—we’re going to be okay, right?” There's a slight wobble to David's words that makes Patrick realize that David has definitely been feeling the same uncertainty and hesitancy to reach out. </p><p>“Yes, David. We’re going to be okay,” Patrick responds confidently. </p><p>“How can you be so sure?”</p><p>“Because… because I hate it when you're not around, and the fact that you didn't call. But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you. Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all.” Patrick forces himself not to smile and widens his eyes at David in mock sincerity. </p><p>“Shut the fuck up!” David’s mouth twists in a futile attempt to hide his smile. “Besides, I would obviously be Kat in this relationship.”</p><p>“Oh, you would?” Patrick smiles into a kiss and delights in the way he can feel David smiling too. “So you’re saying you want me to stand in the bleachers of a stadium and sing to you?”</p><p>David blanches. “The open mic night was bad enough, thanks.”</p><p>“Oh, it was bad, was it? Did you hate it? It kinda seemed like you liked it.” Patrick drops a kiss on the tip of David’s nose, and David turns away with a huff, settling back down with his head on Patrick’s chest.</p><p>“It’s rude to talk through a movie, Patrick.”</p><p>“Okay, David.” Patrick wraps his arms more securely around David. “Because we both want us to be okay, and if we work hard on our relationship and are honest with each other, I believe that we can make everything okay.”</p><p>There’s a long pause before David nods his head decisively. “Okay, Patrick. We’re going to be okay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come say hi on tumblr <a href="https://landofsonlali.tumblr.com/">@landofsonlali</a>!</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847808">[podfic] i can't take my eyes off you</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/pseuds/RhetoricalQuestions">RhetoricalQuestions</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>